Love and French Fries
by becc-gallanter
Summary: A cute little one-shot. Beca and Jesse go to a movie and then out to get a bite to eat. Hilarity ensues.


**AN: someone asked me to write this today, and I was more ****than happy to oblige. **

* * *

Beca Mitchell had never considered herself "that girl". That girl who is so blissfully happy that it makes others want to hurl. That girl who would walk around, her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her waist. She had always wanted to punch those girls in the face. Now she found herself _being_ "that girl".

And she couldn't be happier. Jesse had managed to reach into her icy exterior and somehow shock it into letting someone in. They had been together for nearly a year now, and Beca for once in her life, actually felt good about things.

It was Saturday, and Jesse had managed to convince Beca into watching a movie, and this one in theaters! She didn't really pay attention to much of it. Jesse said he had seen it before, so she was able to get him to forgo his rule about paying attention to the movie, and instead found much entertainment in his lips.

Walking out of the movie theater, the two began the short walk back to campus. Jesse slipped his arm around Beca's waist as they walked and she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

"Want to grab something to eat?" he asked as they neared the campus diner. Raising her eyebrows, she had to really try hard to suppress the laugh that was building at her lips.

"Seriously? Dude, didn't you just eat a whole bucket of popcorn?" Beca was sure that if Jesse could leave her for popcorn, he would. The boy is obsessed. She is starting to consider staging an intervention.

"You had some too." He shot back, but she could see the slight turn up in the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, like two handfuls, and even that I think you weren't happy about." She said as they entered the diner.

"Yeah, well if your not going to pay attention to the movie, you shouldn't have the snack," He said, "and besides, I offered to buy you your own. You said you didn't want any."

"Ok for one thing, you didn't seem to be complaining about me not paying attention to the movie when we were making out. And for another, I _didn't _want my own. I would never be able to finish it." Jesse didn't have time to retort before the waitress came over.

"I'll have an order of french fries please," he looked over at Beca. "do you want anything?"

"Just a coke." The waitress nodded and walked away. "so we going back to your place after this?" she asked leaning in.

"Hmm, I don't know. What ever could we do there?" he countered, also leaning in.

"I think we could find something to do." She said softly looking up at him

"Well there is always a movie." He said, a slight grin crossing his features.

"Oh, I have a much better idea." She whispered before leaning in the rest of the way so that their lips locked. A few minutes later, their order came, and they both sat back into their seats.

"So are your trebles ready to get crushed again this year?"

"Oh we'll see who is doing the crushing." Beca couldn't help laughing.

"Aww thats adorable."

"What is?"

"You trying to sound tough." She said, reaching out and taking one of his french fries.

"I thought you said you didn't want any."

"When did I say that." She said, as he grappled for a response. She just laughed and took another.

"Really Beca?"

"Wow, for someone who grew up with a younger sister, you sure don't know how to share." She said, putting on her most innocent voice, making both of them burst out laughing.

"Yeah, and thats why I came to college. So I don't have to share!" he said with fake annoyance.

"How's that working out for you?"

"Not so well." Looking down at the plate, he saw that there was only one french fry left. Reaching down, he picked it up, and held it out to his girlfriend. Raising an eyebrow, she took it from him.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch." Beca gave him a look, and he couldn't help laugh. "seriously. Loving someone means giving them your last french fry." Beca couldn't help the laugh that bubble to her lips.

"You are such a dork." She said. Leaning across the table, she placed a soft kiss on his lips "and I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Reviews are love. Please let me know what you guys think. I love writing all these stories, and get so much ****encouragement when you guys review, and give me your thoughts. I love this pairing, and I love writing stories for them. **

**So please do me a favor. It only takes a few minutes. Put a few words into that little box below. It would MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
